


The Lasy Day of Summer

by TheWayWeFall



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Idk what this is I just wanted the softness, Is it soft?, M/M, Oneshot, Smoking, hhdjsndhsjs, i haven’t written in sooo long, specifically fanfiction, title from Lightning Thief Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayWeFall/pseuds/TheWayWeFall
Summary: I guess you could say we’re alive in the fading summer heat.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Lasy Day of Summer

The hot summer heat was fading away as it gave away to fall. The trees in front of the Columbia house swayed in the warm wind. And Neil, well Neil was kissing Andrew. It was whispered yes and no’s, hands holding on as if they never would again. 

Truth was, every time he heard that ‘yes or no?’ he felt real. In these touches, in these moments, he felt more like Neil Josten. The only comparison would be when he held a racket in his hands. 

Andrew pulled away and Neil smiled. 

“Fucking Junkie.”

The crisp air held the silence as a caress.Neil watched as Andrew shook out a cigarette, passing it to Neil as it lit another for himself. 

Neil held it close, breathing in the smoke as it rose up. 

Smoke before was a reminder of his mother. How she would smoke in the car, times when she was stressed. The fire he burned her in. 

Now smoke only reminded him of Andrew. The nights on the roof. The calloused hands, the golden eyes, the ever strong presence that was now in his life. 

Andrew blew smoke in his direction. “We have to head to Palmetto tomorrow. It’s late.” 

“Is that an invitation?”

Andrew smudged his light out on the railing, turning towards the door. Amusement lining his eyes. 

“Might take it back if you don’t hurry up.”

Neil quickly extinguished his cigarette, and trailed after Andrew inside. 

Summer was fading, going to turn into the warm colors of fall, as things did with time. Neil didn’t really care. Not as long as he got to spend it with Andrew. Breathing and being….and feeling alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably not that good but....I had to.


End file.
